Armored Warriors
thumb|300px|right|Mission 1 Armored Warriors (Powered Gear - Strategic Variant Armor Equipment in Japan) is an arcade game released in 1994. It uses the CPS-2 arcade system, and featured a free-form fighting system that incorporated up to three players at once. It had low distribution in Japan and North America, yet spawned a sequel, Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness and a spiritual successor, Tech Romancer. Story In the year 2281, the war spanning half a century over territory between the United World Forces and the Raian Kingdom had at last come to an end. But, this peace was not to last. A year after a truce was signed between the two forces, former Raian army captain Azrael, who has converted himself into a cyborg in an attempt to become "the perfect warrior", has marshalled several thousand other cyborgs and declared war against the Raian Kingdom. Robbing mobile weapons from the army, this group of rogues has invaded the Raian capital of Merkid and has begun to abduct the civilians. The United World Government, receiving an emergency message from the planet Raia, has but one choice: to organize and dispatch an army formed around its elite corps, a squadron of warriors called "Bloody Armor", to eradicate the enemy forces and rescue the civilians. And so, in October 2282, the United World Forces begin to launch its attack upon the planet Raia. The most intense battle in human history is about to begin... Characters * Jeff Perkins aka Rash - Belonged to the 32nd ground squadron stationed at Campella Base in the southern hemisphere as part of the Unified Solar System Space Force. The perfect example of a reckless warrior, he always takes front position during raids on enemy strongholds. * Ray Turner aka Justice - A Raian military bureaucrat dispatched to Earth upon the conclusion of the peace treaty with the Raian Kingdom in 2281, as an "Ambassador of Eternal Peace". * Glenn Reed aka Gray - Surviving member of the 13th Special Squadron (a.k.a. Gods of Death), the most feared by friendly and enemy forces. Bitter over the loss of most of his subordinates and colleagues during that time, he is known to take an excessively strict attitude towards his own men. * Sarah White aka Siren - The child of a human mother and a Raian father, she grew up in a slum camp. Though spirited and spunky, she occasionally shows tenderness to others. * Commander Galager * Operator * Technician Burns * Azrael - A dictator-like cyborg and the main villain of the game. Pilots the Warlock. Variant Armors AEX stand as A'rmored '''EX'ecutioners. '''SVA stand as S'trategic '''V'ariant 'A'rmor. * '''AEX-10M BLODIA - Standard type V.A. that is equally matched in all areas of combat. Piloted by Rash. * SVA-6L REPTOS - High speed type V.A. with light and mobile specifications. Piloted by Justice. * AEX-10H GULDIN - High output type V.A. with high attack statisitics but low speed designation. Piloted by Gray. * AEX-12J FORDY - High mobility type V.A. that has insufficient defense and must use agility to avoid damage. Piloted by Siren. Gameplay Armored Warriors' most prominent feature is its multi-player option, and the ability to augment the players' mechs with a large array of different parts for varied attacks. Multiple regions of the mech can be switched, including the arms, legs and handheld weaponry. Such parts are gained (or lost) by inflicting damage upon enemies, causing various parts to come off and be wielded by the player. Additionally, by using commands, the players can use an option called a "Team-up Change" which initiates a powerful attack used in tandem, and can also further customization of weapons by using a main and sub-weapon. Gameplay follows a mission-like structure, with seven in total. Each stage consists of the game giving the player prerequisites such as a time-limit to eliminate enemies, a set amount of ammo for weapons, and destroying a varying amount of enemies. Each level ends with a boss character, and the game provides competent replay value with the customization options. Notes Character designs were handled by Bengus, who had worked on the Street Fighter series, Darkstalkers and Strider, among others. Gallery Image:ArmWarRash.png|''Rash'' Image:ArmWarBlodia.png|''Blodia'' Image:ArmWarJustice.png|''Justice'' Image:ArmWarReptos.png|''Reptos'' Image:ArmWarGray.png|''Gray'' Image:ArmWarGuldin.png|''Guldin'' Image:ArmWarSiren.png|''Siren'' Image:ArmWarFordy.png|''Fordy'' Image:ArmWarOperator.png|''Operator'' Image:ArmWarAzrael.png|''Azrael'' Arcade Flyer Image:ArmWarFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games